


classic skeleton memes

by pittoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Braces, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 01:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2794838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pittoo/pseuds/pittoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i got my braces tightened last week and anyway here it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	classic skeleton memes

Hinata knew that, when he got braces, it would be sore. He hadn't expected it to be  _this_ sore, however; his mouth felt horribly uncomfortable, like it wasn't his own any more. The wire kept rubbing against his lips, leaving it feeling raw and sensitive, and it caught against the inside of his cheek, sometimes, scratching against the tissue. The tension was giving him a headache, too, and to top it off, he was hungry from not being able to eat dinner the night before because it had been so uncomfortable. If he didn't have practice that day, he might have tried to whine his way out of school; he just felt so  _sad_ and all he really wanted to do was stay home and wallow in self-pity and soreness. His love of practicing and of volleyball, however, coaxed him out bed on time, pressuring him through the now over twice as long tooth-brushing process and even got him to chew his cereal, albeit sadly and slowly.

He'd convinced his mother to drive him to school, too, because he wasn't sure he could cycle efficiently when he was so preoccupied by this new feeling in his mouth, and the tightness in his jaw was starting to give him a headache anyway. Even walking into school he couldn't stop licking over the brackets, catching the wire between his lips, clenching his teeth together to try and alleviate the unfamiliar pain.

"What's the matter with you?" Kageyama asked, later, scowling when Hinata flinched away from yet another toss that had seemed to come too close to his face, expression only worsening when Hinata mumbled out a pitiful "teef" and pointed desperately at his mouth. Volleyball wasn't too bad, really, like this - he could still practice serves but every time a ball came towards him for a receive or a toss he panicked, remembering the pain in his mouth, and quickly jerked back to avoid worsening the pain.  _Of course_ Kageyama would notice, giving Hinata that tone of voice that suggested he was angry but really meant he was worried about something.  

The look of anger and slight worry was nothing, though, compared to the hurt expression he wore later, in the clubroom when they had finished changing, had waited for the rest of the team to leave so as not to bother them when they held hands or kissed, his lips slightly curved down and his gaze stubbornly focused on the floor and to the side, glossed over and... Sad. Hinata hadn't meant to, really; he knew his boyfriend only wanted for him to be his best at volleyball and didn't mean to get mad, or anything. That wasn't the reason why he stubbornly pulled away, shook his head and pushed at Kageyama's shoulders when the taller boy had tried to give him an apologetic kiss on the lips. His mouth was  _sore_ and not even one of Kageyama's surprisingly gentle pecks would have been any help.

"Sorry," Kageyama stuttered out, hurrying to get his bag and leave the clubroom, to which Hinata yelped - he knew what Kageyama was like, he'd think he did something wrong and ignore Hinata for days - and scurried himself, grabbing Kageyama's arm in one hand and gesturing to his mouth with the other.

"Um - braces," he said, uncharacteristically quiet, frowning at the unpleasant rubbing of wire against lips as he tried to form words. "It's sore, sorry."

Kageyama just looked confused, for a while, that little head-tilt and furrowed eyebrows that meant he didn't understand something, but it seemed to click eventually because he nodded and kissed just above Hinata's cheek instead. "Okay." He still looked a bit hurt, kind of, probably still salty about being pushed away, but at least he understood, kind of. Hinata grinned up at his boyfriend in response, taking his larger hand in his own, glad they'd at least cleared that up and hoping that the nuzzle against Kageyama's shoulder would make him feel better and stop pouting. It didn't, not really, but Hinata kept doing it anyway, like he always did when he didn't have to be quiet like this.

 

It took a few days for that strange, un-Hinata silence to go away; the soreness took it's sweet time in going down, but like his orthodontist had promised, Hinata soon got used to the feeling of metal in his mouth and how his lips rubbed up against it when he spoke, until he was able to talk as normal without a second thought. The tight tension headache feeling went away, too; it wasn't comfortable, really, but it was bearable. The wire wasn't even scratching against his cheek any more where the tissue in his mouth had hardened to accommodate, so he figured he could put up with it alright.

He let Kageyama start kissing him, again, after a week. It didn't feel different to before, either, and Hinata almost forgot there was anything in his mouth until Kageyama tried to prod at the seam of his lips with his tongue and he steadfastly refused to part his lips because the idiot might freak out or cut his tongue or something. He looked kind of hurt, again, but after Hinata once again muttered " _braces_ ", this time against his lips between hard kisses, Kageyama just nodded and let Hinata set their pace instead. 

Kageyama being Kageyama, though, and Hinata being Hinata, they'd have to return to their normal way of doing things before long, hasty and energetic as usual, and a week before Hinata was scheduled to have his braces tightened Kageyama clearly decided he'd had enough chastity, inviting Hinata to his room on a Friday evening to "study" (which neither of them ever believed would happen) and pulling the shorter boy defiantly onto his lap as soon as they were both in his room.

"Can I put my tongue in?" He asked, loudly enough for Hinata to hear but not so much that his mother would down the hall and spit out her coffee or something. 

"But," Hinata pouted, slightly, thoughtful, shuffling uncomfortably on Kageyama's thighs, his legs around the taller boy's waist tightening. "It might be... Weird? 'Cause of my-"

"Don't care," Kageyama grumbled, pressing his lips against Hinata's neck and sucking. He was teasing, Hinata knew it, deliberately getting him riled up, and it was working; he was soon becoming melty and pliant in Kageyama's arms, gentle against his back, rubbing circles and coaxing him closer. Hinata hadn't thought much about it, really, he'd gotten so used to swapping spit being forbidden territory these past few weeks that he'd forgotten that, really, they were allowed to do it, here in private, like they had before. He thought about before, when they used to do it, and yeah, it was nice then, and there was no reason it wouldn't be nice now. His braces wouldn't even be in the way, really, so it would be okay, he was sure.

Yielding, Hinata nodded, sighing breathily as Kageyama kissed back up his jaw and to his lips again, fighting over whether to press into the hand that had combed up into his hair or the warm lips against his, choosing the latter when the hand pushed him forward. His own hands found Kageyama's shoulders, gripping tighter when his hair was tugged and his lips teased open. He'd missed it, really; he could hardly believe he thought this was kind of gross, once, when Kageyema's tongue, warm and wet, slid against his own, pushing eagerly into his mouth to make up for the weeks they'd lost not doing this.

Kageyama tasted nice, like he always does, kind of sweet and milky. Hinata wondered if he tasted of toothpaste and metal, because he'd eaten after practice that afternoon and had to run to Kageyama's bathroom to quickly brush his teeth because he didn't think Kageyama would like kissing him with the remnants of salty fries stuck here and there underneath the wire, and he wasn't sure 'McDonalds' was a romantic taste to start with.

Hinata let Kageyama lead, this time, setting the kind of slow, tender pace he usually did, in contrast to Hinata's much more enthusiastic one, caught up in the familiar feeling of melting against Kageyama, pressing up close to each other and rocking, slowly, in each other's arms. It was so normal, really, the way they'd always been, braces or no, and Hinata had to wonder why he was so stubborn about doing this in the first place.

Then, tentatively, Kageyama's tongue retreated; Hinata couldn't help the tiny whine that bubbled out from his throat at the loss of warmth, but then the tip of Kageyama's tongue was prodding the bottom of a tooth, and in moments the muscle was running against the brackets attached to it. The whine bubbled into a confused yelp, and Hinata was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand, what the  _fuck,_ Kageyama, you're licking my _braces_ , but he hardly had time to complain when Kageyama was immediately diving in to do it again. Hinata wanted to tell him to stop, kind of, but he didn't, really, settled for mumbling that Kageyama's tongue was going to get stuck or something, which it almost did once. It was weird but not entirely unpleasant; he couldn't really feel anything himself like this, not really, other than against his gums, but it wasn't like it wasn't nice, in it's own way, and soon he was pressing into it as Kageyama's hands moved down past his back and reached to spread out against his thighs.

"Doesn't it feel weird?" Hinata whispered, breathless and flushed, when Kageyama moved away to breath, only answered by Kageyama moving back in before Hinata even had time to catch his own breath. He eased off, though, just leaving open-mouthed kisses against Hinata's lips. At the back of his mind Hinata wondered if Kageyama had ever been so enthusiastic before, even in his slow, kind of lazy way, though his mind was far too preoccupied by the still-odd feeling that came whenever he swallowed one of Kageyama's moans.

"No," Kageyama swallowed, between kisses, his grip on Hinata's shorts tightening. He licked his lips, as if considering the taste, though Hinata couldn't imagine it tasted of anything other than metal and plastic. "It's. Um. It's good."

"Gross, Kageyama-kun." Hinata scolded, but he was smiling, a little, teasing Kageyama's back with his toes. He could feel something else suspicious, too, pressed up against him, and besides himself he knew he would get excited as well if Kageyama kept up like this. "I can't believe you're getting off to my dental treatment, you weirdo."

Kageyama refused to kiss him, after that, his cheeks and ears burning with embarrassment as he yelled that Hinata was the weird one, saying things like that when they were making out. Hinata only laughed at him, nibbling innocently at Kageyama's shoulder, watching the reddening deepen as he asked if this was hot to him, too. He considered it must be, later, curled up against Kageyama's chest, tired and worn out, kind of sticky in places, lips numb from something other than that dumb wire.

If it gave him something else to tease Kageyama about, something else to get Kageyama excited, Hinata could live with it. Besides, the way Kageyama would dote on him when he got tension headaches, help him through the stupidly long tooth-brushing process (even if he complained, Hinata never asked him to do it) or go out to buy him some soft sweets he could chew on happily - it was undeniably adorable. 

It would be another two years of this, but Hinata was glad he had Kageyama to make it more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> dont ever talk to me on twitter i will write a short dumb fic about what ever we talk about


End file.
